The Sisters (Release :D)
Before you read the actual story, just saying that this is NOT REAL and probably not scary! I made it up, Enjoy! I Saw Them I went on ROBLOX and played "Roblox High School 2", and about a while of playing I saw a player called "Jenny_Lola" and she, or what I think is a she, looked like she had no face. I said "Hi" but she had no response. So I continued playing the game and role playing like any other person would do, and when I teleported to my house, I saw her with two other people, "Rose_Lola" and "Layla_Lola" and they look similar to Jenny_Lola, just with different colors and hair. I said "Hi" and they all immediately sent me a friend request. So i accepted it, after that they left the game and played something else. The Game The game that they were playing is "Lola's House" I wondered "who is Lola?" And so I joined. When I spawned I saw a house, and then saw Jenny_Lola exit the house to see me. She said "Hello, Human!" I was shocked why she said "Human" but I decided to just ignore it. I said "Hello!" and she said "Would you like to have a tour of our home?" I said "Sure!" She entered the house with me, and the inside was quite neat! Like any house, they had a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and bedrooms! Jenny_Lola said "Where would you like to see first?" I said "Your Rooms" because I was curious what their rooms looked like. She led me to her room first and it looked nice, next room was Rose_Lola's room, it looked Happy! and then Layla_Lola's room... It was kind of creepy, there were "eyes" almost all over the walls and room... And then the rest of the house was great! Jenny_Lola said "Would you like to stay at our house for a night?" I said "Sure" and she led me to a guest room that looked neat, and then she said "Oh yeah, If you hear any noises you think is kinda 'creepy,' just talk to me." and when I read that, I was scared. I said "Oh Okay!" like I wasn't scared at all... So I said "I'm going to leave on my monitor for the night!" She said "Okay!" So then I did exactly what I said. The Night At around 12 AM I heard weird noises, I woke up and went to my computer. I said in the chat "Jenny_Lola?" And then she came into the room and said "Yes? Also just call me Jenny," I said "Oh okay," "What is it that you want to say?" She said. And then I replied "I heard the noises" and when I sent the message, the noises stopped and then she says "Its okay. It's no longer there now." So I went back to sleep. In The Morning So at this time it was somewhere around 6 AM, I woke up and walked over to the computer and said "Good Morning" in the ROBLOX chat and the three of them said "Good Morning" as well. Jenny came into the room and said, "Come down for some breakfast" I went to the kitchen with the table and sat there like I was eating. I said in the chat "I'll go get some breakfast in rea/ life" and Jenny said "Okay!" I said rea/ because ROBLOX blocks the word "Real". So now I went downstairs to get a sandwich and went to my computer again. Rose and Layla already left to their rooms, and Jenny wanted to introduce her sisters to me. And then teleported into a room with three of them. Rose said "Hello Visitor!" And Layla said "Hello, I'm Layla.." I said "Hello! You can just call me Player" Jenny said "Great!" And then teleported somewhere else, except that Rose and Layla aren't here. And Jenny said "Do you mind showing you something?" And I said "What is it?" And she said "Nevermind.." like she was hiding something, so I said "I'm going to leave okay?" Jenny said "Okay! Bye Player! It was nice meeting you!" and then I left the game to do my own things. It's Still There After I ate my dinner I went to ROBLOX and saw that Jenny, Rose, and Layla was online! So I joined their game, same thing happened. Except that I was watching what happened. I saw that there was a monster with red eyes entering the room that I was in. And then Jenny said "Don get back here!" and then the monster left. I was shocked what I saw. It looked quite hungry. I jumped onto my bed and slept. The "Dream" I woke up to see that I'm in a completely different place. It looked exactly like the game I played on ROBLOX, Jenny came into the room and said "Oh! You're here! You're actually here!" And I said "Jenny? Is that you? Is this real??" Then she replied "Yes! Yes! You're here! I can't believe this was happening! Come down for some breakfast!" so I walked down the stairs, it felt so real? I went to the kitchen and saw three of them. Rose said "Wait a second he arrived?" Layla was quiet and refused to look at me. I ate the pancakes they served and they actually tasted good! I was shocked what just happened. Later on the day was a great day! End. An unknown voice said "I hope he's okay!" *BEEEEEP* "He's.." . . . . I woke up. It turned out that it wasn't real. I was dead. That's what Layla told me. Layla said that I got killed by a monster, most likely that Monster that came into the room I was sleeping in. But how? I'm living in a digital world. The End!! I hope you enjoyed! Have an awesome day or night, maybe some other time, See ya! Not related to the story I guess So I removed a Cliche(I think), which was ending 2. It has something along the lines of "blood everywhere!" And I thought it was bad anyway sooooo I removed it. Also, a pic on how the players and the monster would look like! So this is a release. You can fix some spelling or grammar errors if you want, I hope you enjoy reading this! By: NaomiGunnerReads